The Vows
by Lust4U
Summary: Edward and Bellas Wedding and First Dance :


The Vows

The Vows

Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it.

-Curtis Judalet

BPOV

I was ready to commit myself to him completely, I was ready to make myself his in every humanly way. This is what I wanted this is what we wanted. It is what we needed. I hopped that this all would remain perfect. I hopped that Jake would come. That would make this perfect, though even if he did not come I think I could be happy. I was being bound to the man I loved the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We choice to write our own vows, I was not the best writer out there but I was happy with mine. "Bella, come on we have to get you ready, the wedding is in three hours!" I heard Alice yelling from her room. I got up and walked slowly knowing this was going to be the biggest makeover her and Rose have ever gave me. I dreaded the very thought of it, but I did want to look good for my wedding, and they are just the two to make me look how I always dreamed I would. "So Alice, I had been meaning to ask you, would you and Jasper announce us at the ceremony?" I had been waiting to ask her, and now I had to, the wedding was in just a few short hours and I wanted my best friend to do the honors of making it known to all our guests that Edward and I were now husband and wife. "Oh I would love to Bella!" I knew she wouldn't turn down that Opportunity. "So, when do I get to see myself?" I asked. They had me turned away from the mirror so I could not see what was going on. "When you are completely dressed and ready to go!" I was so anxious to see what I looked like. After about two hours of my hair being tugged at and make up being applied to my face I was ready to go put my dress on. They still would not let me look in the mirror! It took us all about 20 minutes to get my dress and shoes on. One I was done they handed me a gift bag; I hoped they had not gone and bought me overly expensive for me. "Bella, this is from Edward. He told us to give it to you so you could wear it in the wedding." In the bag I found a note from Edward. "Bella love, this locket was my mothers my father gave it to her on the day of there wedding, inside is a photo of us. I want you to have this to symbolize that we are always in each others hearts. I love you and cannot wait to see you. –Edward" I was crying. I took the locket from the box and opened it. There was a photo of me and him it looked like Alice had played spy to get this. I looked up at Alice and Rose. "When did you take the photo Alice?" I was trying not to mess up my make up. "Well, it was the other day; I did not know what it was for though." She must not have seen it, which was a shock. "Well thanks Alice. I love the photo. Now we have 15 minutes to get down there. Charlie wants to talk to me so I have to go." I told her as I got up to go look in the mirror. I looked beautiful! I had never looked this amazing. "Thanks you guys, now my only worry is that I will fall flat on my face trying to walk in these shoes!" We all laughed at my joke on the way down to meet Charlie. When he saw me he had to fight back tears. He was not a man of many words, and seeing his little girl in a wedding dress on her way to get married made him speechless. "Well dad we better get going, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was looking at him trying not to cry too. "Well Bells, Jake came, and he wanted me to tell you that he loved you and that he wished you the best. He did not want to upset you by telling you face to face so he wanted me to do it." It really upset me that Jake did not come tell me himself, but I realized that neither of us needed this today. "Well dad we better get going." We walked out to the yard where the ceremony was held. "I love you dad." I told him as he walked me down the aisle to give me away to Edward. I tried not to make eye contact with my lover, until I was at the alter. I knew that once I looked him in the eyes I would be intoxicated. Once I reached the alter Edward took my hands. I looked up at him and smiled. I realized that if we did not get this over with I would have make up running down my face from my tears. I tuned everything out until it was time for us to say our vows. "The day I met you I thought you hated me, then we got to talk and I realized I loved you. I never thought you loved me. After our first real date I was intoxicated by your very presence. I realized that the best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart. You have my heart, and I hope you never give it back. Thank you for making my life real again." I was about to break down and cry after I was done saying my vows. "For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it. I am so happy to receive your love. I was nothing before you, my life had no meaning. I was just here. Then you came into my life and made me live again, you made my heart feel what my I wished it would. You are my forever." He finished this looking down smiling at me, I was about to cry when I realized it was almost over and I needed to go on with the ceremony. "Isabella Swan, Do you take this man to be your husband, through out all your days?" "I do" I placed the ring on his finger. "Edward Cullen do you take this woman to be your wife for the rest of your days?" "I do" he slid my ring onto my finger. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride." Edward then kissed me breaking all his rules and limits. It was full of passion and lust. When we broke apart the crowd clapped as we made our way to the house where the reception would be held. "So Mrs. Cullen, how do you feel?" Edward asked me as we waited for Alice and Jasper to announce us. "Well, Mr. Cullen I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" I kissed him and The doors opened "I am glad to present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Alice said into the microphone. The crowd clapped as we took our seats at our table. After every one was done eating it was time for Edward and mines first dance. We chose the song "I'll Stand by You" By the Pretenders. Once the music started I let Edward lead me across the dance floor. I was surprised I was dancing as gracefully as I was. I was glad we chose this song it was exactly how our relationship was. He was going to stand by my side and protect me forever.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**

We danced through out the rest of the song; I realized then that I was ready for what ever came our way. I was happy to join him and his family. I was ready to become a Cullen.

**So if you're mad, get mad  
don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if you're wrong**

Ill stand by you


End file.
